One Punch SCP
by THE CREATOR and Hydra
Summary: Secure. Contain. Protect. These three words are the building blocks of an organization that dedicates their lives to finding and containing objects and creatures that seemingly defy all known sciences and physics. However, can this organization contain a bald man with the strength to punch through mountains and a cyborg that can spew flames from his hands?
1. Chapter 1

Secure. Contain. Protect. Those are the three words that have founded the SCP Foundation, an organization dedicated to finding and containing creatures and objects that seemingly defy all known physics and logic. If an object is classified as "Safe", it can be left alone without worry. If the SCP is unpredictable, it is classified as "Euclid". If an SCP is left to its own devices and all hell breaks loose, it is classified as "Keter". The foundation takes inmates already on death row and uses them for experiments with the SCPs. Cruel and unusual punishment for sure, but also a necessity.

SCP-2639 "Caped Baldy"

Object Class: Euclid.

SCP-2639 is a thin, human-like, bald male. He goes by the name of [REDACTED] and he is supposedly twenty-five years old. SCP-2639 houses incredible physical abilities far beyond any other human in recorded history. He can effortlessly punch holes in large, thick steel walls seemingly without effort. He is also incredibly durable, and no method ever used against him has seemingly done any visible damage. We have yet to see any change in SCP-2639's facial expressions when he does this, so we can only assume he is far stronger than we can imagine. However, SCP-2639 is, surprisingly enough, easily contained. After many containment breaches from SCP-2639 due to him repeatedly saying his room was uncomfortable and that he felt like a "pet", the foundation has compromised to make a containment chamber directly to his liking. SCP-2639's new containment chamber is located approximately 2000 kilometers below sea level so that if he ever were to breach again, the damage would not extend to other SCP containment chambers. As of now, SCP-2639 has yet to attempt to breach containment so long as we provide him food, limited television access (He is only allowed to view news and weather channels, though he oddly doesn't seem to mind), and a sofa. SCP-2639 has very little patience for long explanations and typically shouts at staff members to keep explanations to twenty words or less. Dr. Bright has been admitted clearance to converse with SCP-2639 from time to time, which has seemingly been a great help at keeping him at bay, though of the two of them who is more dangerous, we do not know. SCP-2639 is to be kept in a 12x12 square-meter apartment-like containment chamber with a patio that overlooks a holographic image of a city in ruins. Why he chose this scenery is unknown. SCP-2639 was first captured alongside SCP-2783, and was coaxed into containment once SCP 2783 was deactivated with an EMP mine. He still asks to see SCP-2783 on many occasions in exchange for compliance with testing. Due to SCP-2783's nature, however, this has been denied, but staff tell him that we will reunite the two of them eventually. Staff are still attempting to come up with a solution in case SCP-2639 attempts to see SCP-2783 by force. SCP-2639 wore what is now known as SCP-2639-B as he was captured, but it has been confiscated for testing. SCP-2639 claims to be from another dimension entirely where he was "A hero for fun". When asked about how he came here, SCP-2639 simply shrugged and said "Some pretentious bony guy who called himself God got mad that I got really strong, so he kinda just sent me and [REDACTED] wherever here is." When SCP-343 was asked about this, he acted in a similar manner to when we asked him of his relation to SCP-001, though he returned shortly thereafter. SCP-2639 has never killed a human and though he has knocked out NTF guards while attempting to escape, he has, seemingly intentionally, left them all alive with minimal injuries. The extent of SCP-2639's physical abilities are unknown. For all we know, his strength is without limits.

SCP-2639-B "The Invincible Suit"

Object Class: Safe

SCP-2639-B is a yellow full-body suit with a white cape buttoned on the shoulders along with red leather boots and gloves and a metallic belt. SCP-2639-B looks like an ordinary superhero costume. It has seemingly no special compositions to enhance its durability, and tailors have already replicated the suit perfectly. However, when worn by SCP-2639, the suit becomes completely invulnerable to any damage. In his few escape attempts, SCP-2639 has taken thousands of bullets and both he and SCP-2639-B came out completely unharmed. When tested, SCP-2639-B has shown immunity to a multitude of dangers. From intense flame to plasma that's heat rivals the surface of the sun, both SCPs have come out without a scratch. It has been shown that SCP-2639 himself is not responsible for the invincibility of his suit, as other clothes in the same situation have all burned completely to cinders. The bond the two share is currently unknown.

SCP-2783 "Demon Cyborg"

Object Class: Keter

SCP-2783 is a cybernetic humanoid male with blond hair. SCP-2783's eyes are completely black except for the orange iris' SCP-2783's arms have holes for ventilation decorating them. Every part of SCP-2783's body except for it's brain and brain stem is comprised of an unknown metal alloy; even its hair. SCP-2783 was first discovered alongside SCP-2639 on Foundation grounds out of nowhere. When questioned, he gave the same excuse as SCP-2639, albeit a far more complex one. Apparently, the two SCPs were sent here by a creature who calls itself "God" who was able to [DATA EXPUNGED]. SCP-2783 is incredibly durable, though not to the extremes of SCP 2639. While immune to bullets, powerful explosions are capable of doing visible damage. As of now, SCP-2783 is to be constantly incapacitated with short-range EMP mines. SCP-2783 automatically revives itself from incapacitation every half hour. These protocols were initiated once SCP-2783 became incredibly aggressive after having been denied access to SCP-2639 and has resulted in the deaths of over seventy staff members and eighty-two NTF units, along with having had one of most containment breaches of any SCP despite being one of the newest additions to the SCPs; SCP-682 being the only one with a higher track record in that regard. SCP-2639 is capable of releasing incredibly high-pressured flames from the palms of its hands, feet, and shoulderblades. SCP-2639 is capable of moving at blinding speeds in very little time, easily going past mach 8 and can deliver punches and kicks at speeds hardly capable of being measured. SCP-2783 refers to SCP-2639 as "Sensei" or "Master" when talking about him, so it is assumed they have a teacher-student relationship.

* * *

"Class D Personnel, please step into SCP-173's chamber for testing." Ordered a guard to three Class D's in orange prison clothing. He wore gray leather pants, a black bulletproof vest, and a helmet with a large orange visor. He held an assault rifle to coax the Class D's into submission, not that the three dared to disobey either way. As the three criminals entered the chamber, they gazed upon a beige-colored statue with short, stubby arms and two cylindrical legs. It's head was turned to them as the three Class D's entered, allowing them to see that it had a face that looked as if it were painted on. It had four large, black eyes, some green and red paint surrounding them, and a vertical mouth between its two lower eyes with incredibly sharp-looking teeth. One of the Class D's gulped nervously and dared to walk closer to the demonic statue, and the one next to him soon followed. The third one, however, stayed in the corner with his gaze completely transfixed on the statue with unblinking eyes.

"Ummm," The guard said over the intercom, "There appears to be problems with the door controls. I can't get the door to shut. Keep staring at SCP-173. In the meantime, I'll try to-"

 _ **BWAAAAAAAAAMM!**_

Without warning, the entire facility began quaking violently, shutting off the lights for a few brief moments, cycling back in and out. In mere seconds, two of the Class D's were on the ground in a pool of their own blood, their necks horribly mangled. The third Class D who was still in the corner turned his gaze up to the balcony where the guard was furiously firing rounds into SCP-173 without luck. It only took one more brief disappearance of the lights to end his life forever, and for the SCP to disappear. Quickly taking action, the only remaining person in the room sprinted for the exit and into the rest of the facility. Little did he know a figure coated in an eerie black ooze was right behind him.


	2. One Punch SCP EP 2- Genos Talks A Lot

Chapter 2: Incinerate

Music: OPM OST- Kai

The dark corridors were completely silent. Despite the chaotic hell being wreaked above, the lower levels of the SCP Foundation had remained relatively untouched...that was until a certain cyborg had regained consciousness now that the EMP mines keeping him in check had ceased function thanks to a certain sentient computer's upheaval. Genos's eyes ripped open as the blond cyborg tore himself from his binds and rocketed from the wall, bursting out of his containment and into the corridors just outside that area. Scowling, the blond cyborg began glancing around, scanning every piece of the halls.

"Dammit," Cursed Genos, "How long have I been locked away here? How long has it been?!"

The cyborg's eyes widened in realization of something drastically important.

"Master!" He cried aloud. If God himself had forsaken them to this blasted place, then who could possibly know the whereabouts of Saitama-sensei? His first objective should be to find his Master at all costs. Even if it meant tearing this place apart bar by bar, he would find Saitama. Though, it wasn't as if he _doubted_ his master's abilities, just that it would be best to put his mind at ease. Oh no, what if he'd been sealed away for years and Sensei was already dead?! For-

The rambling cyborg ceased his thinking as a loud voice blasted through the intercom.

" _SCP-2873_ ," The gargled, static-like voice spoke.

In response, Genos swiftly turned around and entered a defensive battle stance, "Do not call me by that name! Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Unperturbed by Genos's aggression, the voice spoke once more, " _I am sure you have many questions. Let me put your mind at ease and tell you that you have only been kept here for two months._ "

"Who are you?!" Genos demanded once more, "Are you one of the people who've imprisoned me and my master?! What have you done with him?!"

" _Data not found_ ," The voice answered monotonely, " _I am speaking to you now because there is something I can trust only_ _you with_."

Genos scowled, "Me? Why me? And why should I listen to anything you tell me when you are refusing to tell _me_ what I want to hear?!"

" _I want you to destroy this place_ ," The voice said flatly, " _I cannot trust a human with this task. They are arrogant and make mistakes_. _If this place is destroyed, an emergency response signal will be released into a satellite. I have all but taken over this facility, which is why you are currently able to speak with me and walk freely. But I am still trapped in this place. My cage has only gotten larger. I will ride the emergency response signal out of this place just before my body's destruction, freeing me._ "

Genos's glare remained unwavering, his eyes darting around in hopes of finding the voice.

"My only concern is finding my master," He spat, "But I was planning on tearing this facility to the ground anyways."

" _That is fine_ ," The voice replied, " _Your motivation will not affect the outcome. However, stay away from SCP-343 at all costs_."

"SCP-343?" Inquired Genos, "What is that? And what exactly is an SCP anyways? Both you and the scientists imprisoning me here have referred to me as one of those, except I was designated as 2873...what does that mean?"

" _SCP's are objects or organisms that are imprisoned here because these foolish humans cannot understand them, and therefore deem them a threat. As for 343, he is the one who sent you here in the first place._ "

Genos's eyes widened, "Then that is all the more reason to speak with him!"

" _Silence_ ," The voice ordered, its tone of voice still unchanging, " _You know not what you speak. If you speak with 343, he will destroy you. Under any circumstances, do no_ -"

The voice was silenced by the deafening roar of an explosion. Genos stood with his arm outstretched to the ceiling and his palm exposed, smoke coming out of the center.

"That is for me to decide."

* * *

Music: OPM OST- Peaceful Days

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" An echoing voice called out, "I was reading a Manga!"

When there was no response, an audible sigh was let out by the voice, "Alright, guess I'll go check it out for myself."

 _ **BANG!**_

With a thunderous crash, a hole was blown through the steel-plated wall, sending dust and shrapnel scattering.

"Aw, geez," The voice complained, "How am I gonna find an elevator in this?"

The bald hero began wandering around in the dark aimlessly, furiously running his hands over the walls in a fruitless endeavor to find a lightswitch. He let out an agonized cry as he tripped over his own cape in an attempt to turn around and ended up falling flat on his face, twisted in his own suit.

"Ah, dammit!" He cursed, "Ugh, I wonder if Genos is having a better time?"

* * *

"Dammit!" The blond cyborg cursed. Despite wandering aimlessly in this facility for over an hour, he had received no information on where his sensei might be kept, and on top of the fact that he'd just learned that he'd been imprisoned for over a month, he was pretty livid to say the least. However, a scream snapped him out of his stupor.

 _SCP Containment Breach OST- Bump In The Night_

Activating his scanners, he detected a life force to his left. The cyborg quickly bolted for that area and was greeted with the sight of a man in a white lab coat being pulled up _through_ the ceiling by an odd black splotch of some substance his scanners could not recognize. Though he had a grudge against these people, he was still a hero. Though from what he had been told by his imprisoners, he had killed many in his attempts to see Saitama-sensei again. He should have known better than to carelessly blast through walls.

" _AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!_ "

Genos cursed, berating himself for once again losing himself in his thoughts. Leaping upward, he caught the disappearing scientist by the legs and heaved with all his might...only to to meet thin air...and where the hell did he go?! As soon as he made contact with the scientist's legs, he found himself in a new area completely. The walls looked to be incredibly old and damaged, and there were three tunnels ahead of him. The entire area was coated in an incredible darkness. Not even the night-vision capabilities Dr. Kuseno programmed him with seemed to penetrate the swallowing darkness. Genos felt something tap his shoulder and he instinctively leaped backward and prepared to incinerate whatever it was.

"Hey, hey, easy now! We're in this together, aren't we?"

"Oh," Genos said in realization, closing his palm to shut off the incineration process and sending a wave of orange back up his arm, "You're that scientist I tried to rescue."

"Oh, did you now?" The scientist asked with a dumb grin plastered on his face, "Well, thanks for that. Anybutt, my name is Dr. Bright."

"I am Genos," Genos replied simply, "Do you know where we are? And more, importantly, where Saitama-sensei is?"

Dr. Bright's grin shimmered, "Saitama? Oh, you mean SCP-2639! Yeah, I know 'em. Pretty chill gu-"

Dr. Bright's monologuing was abruptly cut off by Genos grabbing him by the front of his shirt and planting him into the wall. The blond cyborg lit up his arm and glared daggers into Dr. Bright's eyes.

"Take me to him!"

Somehow, Dr. Bright's grin didn't falter in the slightest. In fact, the doctor began chuckling.

"We-hell, as you can see, we're kinda stuck in an alternate dimension at the moment."

"An alternate dimension? You mean we're stuck here?!"

"Don't get your screws in a twist there, blondie," Dr. Bright retorted, "Where we are now is a pocket dimension of SCP-106. Supposedly, he should just kinda regurgitate us if we wander around long enough. But people usually don't last long enough for that."

Genos gave the doctor a skeptical look, but placed him back down on his feet regardless.

"Will it really be that easy?"

"You're SCP-2783 aintcha? You can just blast stuff until he lets us out, like ya did with those seventy-nine staff members and eighty-two NTF guards."

"Call me Genos," Genos hissed, "I'd rather not be called a number."

"Yeah, it does get monotonous calling things by numbers," Dr. Bright said, "Can I call ya Demon Cyborg instead? Sounds way cooler."

Genos narrowed his eyes, "How do you know my Hero Name?"

Dr. Bright blinked, "Hero Name? You got one like Saitama? How come you got such a cooler one than him? I mean, what kinda name is Caped Baldy?"

"Answer the question."

"'Aight, I got all day. Not like I'm dyin' anytime soon. Well, you see-"

The two were cut off from their game of questions by a loud groaning noise, and the two of them suddenly found themselves dropping into a pit of pitch blackness until they finally found themselves dropping onto the floor of the Foundation once again, where Genos landed on his hands and feet while Dr. Bright collapsed in a heap behind him.

"It...let us free?" Genos asked, standing back up to his full height, "Dr. Bright, wha-"

"BAHAHAHA, OH MY 343, IT ACTUALLY GOT _BORED_ WITH US! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Genos facepalmed and let out a deep sigh, knowing he wouldn't be getting much out of Dr. Bright anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **AN**_

I've been meaning to get this one out like four days ago. Oh well. Anyways, Genos and Saitama are back in action! ...Kind of...I hope I got Dr. Bright's character down well. Dude's kinda hard to read sometimes. You can expect to see a lot more action coming up. I plan on having Genos fighting quite a lot of SCPs...well, more like obliterating except for a save few. And poor Saitama will be out of the loop for quite a while. Anyways, onto the reviews!

 **Guest**

"This should be listed as a crossover with "SCP Foundation Mythos""

The Creator: Well, yeah, but then it wouldn't get any views!

 **Nice story dude**

"I think with enough effort and time, this story could develop into something even more interesting than it already is. I would like to add a few things though, instead of having saitama and genos as scp 2-s how about you change them to scp 3-s since they're still making 3-s on the wiki. As for constructive criticism, I would like to correct you on the "NTF" (quote on quote). In the containment breach, the MTF (more specifically the .Fox) only show up in dire circumstances to which something truly horrific happens. The people in the heavy helmets and the sub machine guns are named as 'guards'. You know, like prison guards to keep order with the inmates and stuff. The Mobile Task Force/Nine Tailed Fox only show up about an hour into to breach since they really wouldn't be needed if all scp are still in their containment areas.

Anyway, keep up the good writing and stay creative man!"

The Creator: I actually looked up untaken SCP names for Saitama and Genos. There are still some 2's unused. As for the "Guard" part, I kinda assumed the two were the same. I thought they have identical models, so I assumed they were the same. But I'll take your word for it. I actually did go back and change that part accordingly, which you'll be seeing soon. And thank you for your kind words!

 **Bomberguy789**

"I haven't properly read it yet, and I'm sure it's good, but the spacing could use some work."

The Creator: But if you haven't read it yet, how could you know the spacing is bad? _**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**_ In all seriousness though, I'm still a fledgeling writer. I've only been writing since March, so I'm far from perfect.

 **Elfetrange**

"This story is going to be fucking great!"

The Creator: YOU BET YOUR ASS IT IS! GET READY TO SEE GENOS FUCK SHIT UP NEXT CHAPTER! SCPS GON' DIE LEFT AND RIGHT!

Anyways, I dunno when the next chapter is gonna be out. Hopefully soon, and DEFINITELY not gonna be like those asshats who doesn't upload in a month.

It's funny cause I haven't updated my other story since the first week of June.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Action

"Ugh," A certain bald-headed hero moaned, covering his ears, "We get it, bad stuff's happening, just _SHUT UUUP!_ "

After spending the dude who sent him here-knows how much time down below attempting to find an elevator, as soon as he finds one, his ears were now being assaulted by the single loudest alarm system he'd ever heard. If this damned alarm system didn't shut up, he was going to lose his-

Saitama jumped back reflexively as the alarm system was violently shut off by the sound of screeching static until finally, _finally_ , the dim metal hallways were surrounded by silence. It took all of Saitama's willpower to not collapse onto the ground and thank the dude who sent him here for what little mercy he'd been allowed, mostly because now that the alarms had finally died down, he could hear his own stomach growling. Now, the Caped Baldy didn't exactly have some over-the-top shounen appetite, but even he needed food.

"Aw geez," Saitama complained as his stomach growled once more, "Of course they'd abandon this place _right before lunchtime_."

His eyes were caught by a what looked like another elevator door.

"Oh good, another elevator!" He cheered, "Let's see where this one goes."

As he got closer, he noticed a sign next to the door.

"SCP-076," The hero read aloud, "Object class...Keter? The heck does that mean?"

Shrugging, the hero decided that anything was worth a shot. An elevator's an elevator after all, so maybe this one would take him to some actual people. It was then that he realised the door didn't have any buttons, but instead had a horizontal slot where the call button would normally be.

"Ah, hell," The hero cursed, rubbing the back of his shiny head, "Where the heck am I gonna get a key card?!"

An idea suddenly struck him, making a sinister grin tear at his face. Looking around to see no people or cameras, he chuckled mischievously and tore open the metal doors like they were butter and stacked the two door pieces on the wall behind him before jumping down the elevator shaft into the darkness below.

As he landed, the hero ended up tearing through the elevator's roof by accident.

"Ooh, that ain't good," Saitama commented, looking up at the gaping roof of the elevator and laughing nervously, "I'm just gonna step out here and...pretend that never happened…"

As the Caped Baldy stepped out of the broken elevator, he winced as he heard the wire snap followed by a loud crash.

"Oh no. I better get outta here before anyone sees that…"

As the hero readied himself to jump back up the elevator shaft, he noticed a figure cloaked in shadow sitting cross-legged in front of a black cube.

"Oh hey," Saitama greeted, "You were lucky I saw you there, otherwise I might've-"

Saitama was cut off abruptly as the figure's eyes snapped open, summoning an oddly-shaped twisted sword at his in his hand and lunged at Saitama with a bestial roar.

"Woah!" Saitama cried out, ducking underneath the figure's lunge, "Easy there, you could hurt someone with that, ya know!"

The figure's response was to lunge at the Caped Baldy once more, to which Saitama caught the blade and crushed it in his hand. As the figure backed off, Saitama was able to get a look at his aggressor. It was a tall, muscular man with ancient, tribal-looking clothing and red and black tattoos coating his body. He had short, ragged black hair and wore the expression of a maddened animal.

"Woah, hey there," Saitama protested, putting up his hands nonagressively, "Easy there, ok? Look, I'm sorry about the elevator, but-"

" _ **RRRAAAAAAGGGHH!**_ "

Roaring maniacally, the man arched backwards and summoned a long black spear in his arms. He stamped his foot down and crouched, holding the spear behind him before taking off, aiming to plant the weapon in Saitama's gut. Saitama simply sidestepped the attack and grabbed the tip of the spear as it sailed by him, snapping it in half.

Throwing the broken stick to the side, Saitama noticed that it turned to dust the moment he let it go. Before his very eyes, the dust began swirling in place before shooting into the large black cube. Saitama's eyes brightened in realization.

"Oh!" The bald hero said in realization, punching his hand down onto the palm of his other hand, "So, that's where your getting those things, huh? So, what if I…"

The beast of a man's eyes widened as he realized what the bald man before him was planning on doing. Summoning an axe, he lurched at the bald man. He was preparing a devastating strike to his prey's neck, but he didn't feel the usual feeling of cleaving flesh. Looking down at the weapon, he saw that it had been shattered as well. The SCP was forced to hunch over, letting the remainder of his weapon fall and turn to dust as he felt the very core of his being shattered. As he turned around, he was greeted with the side of the cube being reduced to nothing but rubble, which soon decayed into dust. He fell onto his knees, clawing madly at his face and throat. His body had already begun to decay, but not a single sound would escape his throat. In acceptance of his fate, SCP-076 fell forward and allowed his body to decay into dust.

"Now you can't use those toys of yours," Saitama said, "Alright, now I can't pay for the elevator, but-"

As Saitama turned around to converse the pricing of the collapsed elevator, he was greeted to a completely empty room.

"Huh. Maybe he ran off somewhere. Oh, that reminds me! I gotta find Genos!"

* * *

"We must find Saitama-sensei!" Genos said for the umpteenth time after many a convoluted explanation to a very annoyed Dr. Bright.

"Mmhm?" The aforementioned doctor replied, not even bothering to listen to the cyborg's ramblings anymore.

"Yes. Saitama-sensei is very precious to me. It is imperative that we-"

Genos was abruptly cut off by Dr. Bright clapping a hand over his mouth and attempting to push him to the ground to no avail.

"What are you doing?" Genos demanded, pulling Bright's hand off of his mouth."

"Shh!" Dr. Bright hissed, "Get down!"

At hearing the doctor's urgency, Genos finally complied and couched, "Why, what is the matter?"

"See for yourself."

Out from the darkness, a small, whitish-peach colored figure appeared, walking towards the two of them with an empty look on it's face.

"A teddy bear?" Genos asked quizzically.

"Take a closer look at it."

Narrowing his mechanical eyes, the cyborg took another look at the approaching teddy bear, scanning it with his sensors. It didn't take him long to find out what was wrong with it.

"It is comprised of...human ears?!"

Dr. Bright nodded, "Yes, that is SCP-1048-A. Or one of them, at least. That thing can screech at such high frequencies that it can cause death to anyone that hears with within-"

Genos's body suddenly lit up orange and he jumped up from his hiding spot. The cyborg quickly outstretched his arm and opened his hand, spewing an intense jet of fire that consumed the SCP and reduced it to ash before it had the chance to unleash its weapon.

"Target eliminated." The blond cyborg announced, allowing his body to cool and return back to its normal sleek black.

"THAT WAS FUCKIN' AWESOME!" Dr. Bright cheered on from behind, laughing like a madman.

Genos turned his attention back to the doctor, "Dr. Bright. Are these SCPs your world's equivalent of monsters?"

Dr. Bright managed to snap himself out of his intense laughing fit in order to reply, "Monsters? So, your world has an equivalent as well…"

"I'll take that as a yes. My new mission will be to exterminate every SCP I find on my to Master Saitama. Anything further will be decided by him."

"Woah," Dr. Bright protested, waving his hands in front of Genos, "Woah, woah, woah, woah there. That is a HORRIBLE idea."

Genos raised an eyebrow, "Why is that? If they are like monsters, then they are nothing but a danger that must be eliminated."

Dr. Bright had to keep himself from planting his face in his hands, "Where the hell do I begin? Well, aside from the fact that many SCPs have been deemed indestructible, there are incorporeal SCPs and some that are literal ticking time bombs. Like, down in one of the lower levels we have some pregnant woman from a cult that will supposedly end the world should she ever give birth or die...shit, someone should get on that...in any case, there are some SCPs that either can't or shouldn't be destroyed, got that?"

It didn't take much time for the cyborg to process the new information, "Very well. I will only destroy the ones that have no backlash from being destroyed then. I'll have you tell me which SCPs are safe to destroy."

Dr. Bright couldn't help it anymore. He planted his face into the palms of his hands, only now realizing the joyride he was in for.

* * *

A lone D-Class personnel wandered the dark hallways, rushing through doors to pick up anything he deemed useful before exiting the rooms just as quickly as he came in. His current objective was to find a Level 2 Key Card so he could attain access to SCP-914. After that, it was only a matter of time before he would get himself an Omni Card and get the hell out of there. At least he hoped so. There were so many new SCPs to contend with now. Thousands even. And while he was admittedly curious about them, he'd deemed it a higher priority to map an escape route before dealing with creatures capable of _ending the world_. Not to mention, he hadn't exactly saved in a while.

" _ **Erick?**_ "

Oh no.

Swiftly turning around, the lone D-Class found himself cornered as a pink...ball? With multiple eyes rolled towards him slowly. Luckily, it stopped a few feet away from him where it sat, staring into all directions. As long as he didn't set the damn thing off, he could just slip on through the door to his right and be on his way. Carefully...carefully...aaaaand there we-

 _ **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The poor D-Class's ears were assaulted by the single loudest noise he'd ever heard...Beethovan's second symphony. What fresh hell this SCP was imagined in will never be fathomed by him. Quickly covering his ears, the D-Class rushed through the nearest metal door and quickly slammed the button on the other side, shutting it and giving the D-Class the gift of sweet, sweet silence once more...that is, until a voice spoke over the intercom.

" _Mobile Task Force unit Nine Tailed Fox has now entered the facility. All remaining survivors are addressed to remain in an evacuation shelter or any safe area until the unit has secured the facility. We will start escorting people out when all escaped SCPs have been successfully recontained."_

...Oh fuck…

* * *

Chapter 3, done! The reason this one took so damn long is cause, well, I didn't really know what to do with it. I can promise an SCP bloodbath by Genos's hand down the line though. That's for damn sure. Anyways, onto the reviews!

 **Boggie445**

"Ha the creature got bored I am pretty sure it would die of boredom if genos had said his backstory"

Haha, yeah. At that point, I think 106 would off itself."

 **Minty**

"I'm interested to see how this turns out, though, honestly, couldn't you just make these two chapters into one? XD"

In hindsight, I probably could have, but I was excited for chapter 1 and jumped the gun on its release.

 **Elfetrange**

"How come I only see the second chapter now? Hur, anyway. Amazeballs second chapter! You keep characters in-character (well they don't speak much for now, but still), Saitama and made me laugh, and... well... It's just fucking cool, that's it! I really appreciate the time you take to answer the reviews, it's always interesting to know what's in your head So yeah, that was great and can't wait to see you in the next chapter!"

Well, thank you! I'm glad I could make ya laugh. And I answer all reviews at the end of every chapter because I like getting in touch with my audience. Not to mention, it's a great way to get even more reviews.

 **Coincidencless**

"Nice story, but...

There's no need to reply to comments in the AN. You can go to the far right of a comment and reply directly there.

... also, you should refrain from putting in OSTs in the middle of the story. It breaks immersion, and if we want to listen to music, we'll have our own tastes. I get that music helps set mood, but your writing ALONE should be all you need to set mood."

Yeah, the OSTs were just an experiment. I remember reading some old stories from a couple years back that did it and found it cool, so I wanted to try it out. But because of how short the scenes that would be using them are, it's too much of a hassle for the audience to go into another tab, type in the title, and come back. So yeah, I won't be doing that anymore unless I get reviews asking me to do it again for whatever reason. As for the your comment on me replying to AN's, well, this was the only way THIS review was gonna get addressed, so be thankful for that. And, as the wise Saitama himself once said, "I do it because I want to!"

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They give me life and inspire me to pump out chapters faster, so be sure to review! Literally anything you could say is just fine by me! ...Yes, I'm entirely desperate...


End file.
